1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a hydrocyclone separator, and, more particularly, to a hydrocyclone bundle used in a hydrocyclone separator and methods of using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocyclone separators are know in the art for use in the separation of solids from liquid, solids from gas, gas from liquid, and in the separation of liquids from other liquids. In liquid-liquid separation, liquids are separated by density through the use of centrifugal force generated in a non-rotating chamber. Liquid-liquid separation is particularly useful in the oil and gas industries where large volumes of oil and water must be separated.
In liquid-liquid separation, fluid is generally introduced tangentially into an upper portion of a conic hydrocyclone liner at a relatively high velocity. As the fluid flows through a narrowing lower portion of the hydrocyclone liner, the angular velocity of the fluid accelerates in a spiral. As the fluid spirals, centrifugal forces drive the more dense components to the outer portion of the rotating column of the fluid and the less dense components of the fluid migrate to a central column area. The less dense components are passed upwardly through an overflow outlet in the upper portion of the hydrocyclone liner and the more dense components are discharged through an underflow outlet in the lower portion of the hydrocyclone liner.
Cyclone separators are disclose by Carroll et al. disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,495. A plurality of cyclone separators are enclosed substantially within a partitioned housing such that a feed inlet of a first cyclone separator is in fluid communication on one side of a partition and a feed inlet of a second cyclone separator is in fluid communication with an underflow outlet of the first cyclone separator on the other side of the partition.
An oil recovery system is disclosed by Carroll in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,152 wherein water contaminated with oil passes from a first separator bank to an inlet manifold of a second separator bank preferably consisting of one or more cyclone separators which separate the inlet mixture into water and oil components.
A hydrocyclone separation system is disclosed by Worrell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,536 wherein a first and second hydrocyclone are oppositely disposed such that a curved flow direction conduit extends from an underflow outlet of a first hydrocyclone separator to a tangential fluid inlet of a second hydrocyclone separator.
A multiple hydrocyclone assembly is disclosed by Bouchillon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,720, wherein the hydrocyclone assembly has a closed tubular vertical housing having an outer cylinder. Multiple hydrocyclones are mounted in axially extending rows and in corresponding radial positions from an outer surface of the outer cylinder.